


a little taste

by zombiepops



Series: moonbaecafe's kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Choking, Consent is sexy guys, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Yes., You're Welcome, always have consent, is this fic just Jacob choking on a dick for almost 2000 words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: Kevin's free hand tips Jacob's chin up, so that he can see Jacob's eyes. "More?" Kevin asks because even with the rough treatment he's giving Jacob right now, he’s still going to keep into account his comfort.Hazy brown eyes blink back at Kevin slowly, nodding in affirmation as he feels Kevin's grip on his hair tighten again. He looks up at Kevin through his eyelashes, opening his mouth wide with his tongue pressing pass his lower lip. He knows he’s drooling, can feel it dripping off his tongue to pool off his chin and stain his sweats, but he doesn’t care too much about it. All he cares about is the feeling, the warm and good feeling building in his stomach.“Again. Kevin, please. Again.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: moonbaecafe's kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	a little taste

**Author's Note:**

> so...is this degeneracy my first fic into the fandom? yes. you're welcome hard stan deobis lmao.
> 
> here's the playlist: [X](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ziFZBvQ3YadVyJGHr9kt5)

Jacob loved this. Craved it, if he were completely honest, when days were rough and he needed to blow off some steam. Days like today, where everything seemed to be falling apart at the seems. He pushed all the stress of the day to the side when he was with Kevin--when he undid the clasp of his lover’s belt, watching him shimmy out of his jeans and boxers with haste, giving Jacob a smirk as he did so. 

It gradually snowballed from kissing and biting to Jacob sinking to his knees, eager to swallow Kevin whole. Jacob looked up and met Kevin’s eyes, silently asking him if they could do  _ the thing _ today--if Kevin would be up for fucking his face instead of being fucked. 

“Stressful day at work, today, love?” Jacob responded with a nod of affirmation, “Then we’ll do it. I’ll do it for you, Cobie.”

All of that lead up to right now, where Jacob is pressed up against their bedroom wall with Kevin’s feet planted on either side of him. Jacob loved how hot and heavy Kevin’s cock weighed on his tongue, how he’s pinned with nowhere to go. He feels Kevin’s hips rock back and can’t help the way he gagged slightly. 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

The small breaths he’d been able to pull through his nose are cut off now, as Jacob’s head is pressed against Kevin’s pelvis. His hazy brown eyes focus up on Kevin as he worked his tongue as much as he could.

Jacob held it as long as he possibly could, searching for air as dark spots dance around the edge of his vision. He tapped Kevin’s hips three times and Kevin is suddenly pulling away. He pulled out with a wet pop, carding his hands through Jacob’s hair. Then, Jacob was coughing, head dipped low as a mix of drool and precome bubble from his lips as he forced air into his lungs with Kevin’s hands curled through his hair. 

Jacob tipped his head back, blinking up at Kevin with a hazy smile on his face. There’s something special about Kevin standing over him like this; hard and dripping with Jacob’s spit, chest heaving as he watched Jacob with half-lidded eyes. It’s something that made Jacob ache with want and love and adoration; it’s something that makes him damn near swoon.

Kevin's free hand tips Jacob's chin up, so that he can see Jacob's eyes. "More?" Kevin asks because even with the rough treatment he's giving Jacob right now, he’s still going to keep into account his comfort. 

Hazy brown eyes blink back at Kevin slowly, nodding in affirmation as he feels Kevin's grip on his hair tighten again. He looks up at Kevin through his eyelashes, opening his mouth wide with his tongue pressing pass his lower lip. He knows he’s drooling, can feel it dripping off his tongue to pool off his chin and stain his sweats, but he doesn’t care too much about it. All he cares about is the feeling, the warm and good feeling building in his stomach.

“Again. Kevin,  _ please _ . Again.” 

“Fucking hell, Jacob,” Kevin swore. His fingers curl tightly into Jacob’s hair once he released Jacob’s jaw. “You’re so much better than porn, babe.”

A shiver wracks through Jacob’s body at Kevin’s brazen words and he felt himself harden, but he doesn’t touch himself. He’s focused on Kevin and his mumbling praises as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and nudged it back over Jacob’s tongue. Kevin wasted no time easing himself deep yet again and Jacob felt his eyes water as Kevin does it, slightly gagging when Kevin’s cock hits the back of his throat. Kevin lets out a light swear, hands gripped in Jacob’s hair tightly as Jacob tried to swallow around him. 

It’s bliss. Pure, unadulterated bliss. 

Jacob loved every second of it. 

He tapped out twice more, feeling sybaritic as his tears and drool drip down to his chin. He felt like a wreck and he loved it, steadying his breathing to do it all over again. Every time they stop, Kevin checks in with him. He moved damp hair away from his face and makes sure to tell him he’s doing a good job--two things that make Jacob even more eager for the next time. 

Kevin is the most beautiful person Jacob has ever known, and looking at Kevin on the verge of falling apart is even more beautiful. They stop, however, because Jacob is acutely aware of how much he needs to breathe at the moment and Kevin eases up, slipping out of Jacob’s mouth to give him access to air. 

Coughing fits were common, so hearing Jacob splutter and cough wasn’t weird or outside of the realm of possibilities. Every single time, Kevin asks him if he wants more. Every single time, Jacob says yes. 

Jacob knew he wouldn’t stop if he never had to. Hell, if Kevin didn’t get so worried about him passing out, Jacob wasn’t sure if he’d tap out for air as much as he does now. They learned that one the hard way, when they were both caught up in their pleasure to notice that Jacob was one lack of breath away from passing out, and Jacob hated the pain behind Kevin’s voice when he said that he could only trust himself to do this if he could trust Jacob to tell him if it became far too much. He wouldn’t do it unless he knew Jacob was going to be safe during it.

They both realized this whole entire thing, the process of Kevin being comfortable to basically choke Jacob out with his dick, was something precious; it was something that blossomed out of sexual spirit and intense love and trust of his boyfriend. Jacob wasn’t going to ever break that trust. 

But he was going to push the boundary. Just enough before he needed to tap out. 

“Kev.” The nickname makes Kevin flush, Jacob grinning at him as he licked his lips slowly. “I wanna taste you so bad, Kev, will you let me? Will you give me a little taste?”

“Of course,” Kevin responded, caressing Jacob’s cheek with his free hand, “Open wide, baby.” Kevin’s demand was gentle, even as he tipped Jacob’s head back before Jacob put his mouth back on him, lapping up the beads of precum that spilled from Kevin. He tracked Kevin's reaction and it met with a loving grin. "You're a lewd dream come to life, Cob."

No, it was not the first time Jacob heard the nickname Cob, but no matter how many times he heard it the name still sent waves of warmth through his entire body. Kevin slid his cock over Jacob's tongue, burying himself in his throat with slow thrusts.

He kept the obscenity to a minimum, opting to praise Jacob as he gripped his hair tightly. “Jacob, baby, I'm gonna come," Kevin gasped, watching Jacob's eyes light up despite being a little watery from Kevin's eagerness. Tears spill over, mixing with the drool pooled by his chin when he felt Kevin twitch slightly in his mouth. 

Then, just as quick as the warning came, Kevin did as well--coming with a sharp cry down Jacob’s throat. Jacob groaned as Kevin pulled away, sitting upright to cough out all the drool and cum preventing him from breathing right. Jacob knew this was going to a bitch to clean out of the carpet, but he doesn't care to think about how Kevin is going to manage that. 

He felt blissed out and just a tiny bit out of it when he rested his back against the wall behind him.

Jacob grunted as Kevin's hands reached for his sweats, confused when Kevin blinked at him. "You came in your pants?" Kevin teased. "Eager, huh?"

"What?" Jacob blinked slowly, now suddenly aware of the sticky mess in his sweats. He swallowed as his cheeks turned bright red. "Yeah," he continued, "I guess I did, huh? Sorry, I-" 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kevin said. His hand caught Jacob’s chin, thumb pressed down on Jacob’s tongue, rubbing his cum into the muscle. “You did perfect, Cobie. Fuck, you  _ are _ perfect.You’re so perfect it’s unreal. I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. And you’re mine.” 

Jacob’s lips closed around Kevin’s thumb, giving it a little kitten lick before he smiled. “Of course I am.” He placed a small kiss on Kevin’s hand before the younger stood up to get a washcloth for Jacob’s face. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, bub,” Kevin says. “I’m gonna run a bath for you and figure out how to get all the drool and cum out of our carpet. Juyeon’s gonna be thrilled if he sees that again.”

“Ya know, I always tell you to put towels down, but you never listen to me,” Jacob hoarsely commented, grabbing the wipe Kevin held in front of his face. Kevin stuck out his tongue at him in jest, but Jacob can’t really find it in himself to care. His throat was sore and his jaw ached, tongue coated with the flavor of Kevin, and Jacob hummed. Kevin returned soon after, cleaning the spots that Jacob was far too lazy to get to, with gentle touches. Jacob knew his knees were most likely going to be bruised and, as Kevin helped him up off the floor and into the bathtub, he grabbed one of his hands and interlaced their fingers. 

The peaceful silence that came after their total debauchery was something Jacob looked forward to just as much as having Kevin buried deep in his throat. They’re both sat in the bathtub that’s just a tiny bit too small, Jacob leaned back into Kevin’s arms, with an apple scented candle lit as they sit there together. 

“Hey, Kev?” 

“Yeah, Cobie?” 

“I love you.” 

Kevin grinned, placing a kiss on the back of Jacob’s neck. “I love you too, baby,” he responded, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so....that was something, wasn't it? 
> 
> scream at me here if you wanna, totally up to you: [twitter](https://twitter.com/cafemoonbae)


End file.
